Invoking the Moirai
Invoking the Moirai is a spell to rewrite the past of the caster and an intended target, making it so that they never met. Overview This spell requires the Charmed Ones to invoke the Moirai, the three Greek goddesses of fate, to change "their grand design". This spell cannot be used to reverse someone's death, only chance encounters, relationships and life decisions. Although this spell requires the Power of Three, the incantation only requires two Charmed Ones. The spell works by changing the past, creating a new timeline in its place. Harry Greenwood noted that the spell was dangerous and could cause unforeseen consequences. For example, without Niko around to wake her up, Mel realized that she must have slept through her alarm and missed the interview for her teaching position at Hilltowne University and thus never received the job. A further side effect of casting this spell is that those present at its casting will retain their memories of the previous timeline, but will have no memory of events that happened to them in the new timeline. Another side effect is that the target of the spell will still retain a limited awareness of their original history, meaning they will feel something is missing and be drawn to certain places, but if they fully learn about the previous timeline, they will bleed from their eyes and nose while their mind tries to recall the erased memories. History In Other Women, the Charmed Ones cast this spell to remove Niko Hamada from their lives, thereby keeping her safe from the demon Hunter Caine, who had targeted her for assassination. Mel Vera was not required to be physically present while her sisters cast the spell nor to recite the words of the incantation, taking the time to say goodbye to Niko before history was rewritten. Book of Shadows Entry Objective: to untangle the fates of the caster and the subject of the spell, preventing their first meeting any subsequent interaction between them. Death cannot ever be reversed. Altering time is a monumental undertaking that requires the Power of three. Be warned: the lives of both caster and the subject will be irrevocably changed in a multitude of ways. Once complete the spell cannot be undone. Materials: sage, candles and sand. the Charmed Ones together must pour sand from their hands into the shape of the mandala. Two or more Charmed Ones must recite the following: (after the lines of spell at the bottom there is a note) While the Moirai are the rulers of fate they cannot undo the work of their brother, Thanatos, the god of death. Incantation :We call upon the Moirai — Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. Daughters of the Night. Rulers of Fate. We beseech thee. Sift and flow the sands of time to rework your grand design. Diverge their paths. Now two, not one. Undoing that which was once done. Take what was, make it no more. Like sands swept away then back to shore. Trivia *Powerful creatures that wield magic sense will be able to senses the use of powerful spells of this kind and determines their effect, but nobody is going to be able to determine the specifics of the changes made. *According to the Caines, only the Charmed Ones could have been powerful enough to pull off this kind of spell. *Despite the rewriting of history, this spell cannot change death. It is currently unknown what happens with the deceased that might be directly involved with the altered history. In the new alternate timeline, they may have died under different circumstances, or the circumstances of deaths remain the same as in the original timeline, but adjust to new events. *The spell states that the Moirai need to rework their grand design. In the original series, the Grand Design was a major theme in the later seasons, with the balance between good and evil needing to be maintained, and it was the duty of the Charmed Ones to help protect it, while the Angels of Destiny oversaw the Grand Design. *The power of Reality Warping allows users to change history in a similar way to this spell, but without most of its limitations, such as reversing death. Gallery 1x05-Invoking_the_Moirai_(1).gif 1x05-Invoking_the_Moirai_(2).gif 1x05-Invoking_the_Moirai_(3).gif 1x05-Invoking_the_Moirai_(4).gif 1x05-Invoking_the_Moirai_(5).gif 1x05-Invoking_the_Moirai_(6).gif 1x05-Invoking_the_Moirai_(7).gif 1x05-Invoking_the_Moirai_(8).gif Floor symbol.jpg Floor symbol glowing.jpg Invoking the Moirai entry.jpg Category:Spells Category:Season 1 Spells Category:Power of Three Spells Category:Book of Shadows Entries